The U.S. patent literature contains a great number of patents related to systems and methodologies for providing and effecting payment for vehicle-related services.
The following U.S. patents and published PCT applications are believed to represent the state of the art with regard to systems and methodologies for providing and effecting payment for vehicle parking services:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,555,618; 4,876,540; 4,908,500; 4,958,064; 5,029,094; 5,034,739; 5,072,380; 5,153,559; 5,173,833; 5,266,947; 5,283,622; 5,339,000; 5,351,187; 5,414,624; 5,432,508; 5,442,348; 5,659,306; 5,710,557; 5,710,743; 5,737,710; 5,745,052; 5,748,107; 5,751,973; 5,796,084; 5,809,480; 5,819,234; 5,845,268; 5,877,704; 5,905,247; 5,910,782; 5,914,654; 5,926,546; 5,940,481; 5,980,185; 5,991,749; 6,028,550; 6,037,880; 6,061,002; 6,085,124.WO 93/20539; WO 97/13222A1.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art with regard to systems and methodologies for providing and effecting payment for other types of vehicle-related services:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,533,962; 4,843,463; 5,210,702; 5,223,844; 5,319,374; 5,359,528; 5,422,624; 5,499,181; 5,499,182; 5,550,551; 5,583,765; 5,612,875; 5,621,166; 5,635,693; 5,642,484; 5,694,322; 5,717,374; 5,742,915; 5,797,134; 5,831,742; 5,862,500; 5,864,831; 5,914,654; 5,954,773; 5,963,129; 5,970,481; 5,974,356; 5,995,898; 6,006,148; 6,064,970; 6,067,008; 6,112,152.